Letters Goodbye
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Letters from Emily after Serena takes her place as the yellow Samurai ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been ages since I've been on this website and even longer since I started writing again. I can't believe how long it's been...anyway, thank you for continuing to read and review my writing. I always love getting email alerts from here. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get inspired again. I've had this story semi-complete on my computer for years and now that I'm hoping to write more, I think I might actually finish it before the end of the year. I know, enough with the Author's Note and get on with the story. Here's a new short fanfic about Jemily, the pairing I love but not enough to own, only to write about.**

* * *

Dear Everyone,

I can't believe it's been a week since Serena filled my position as yellow ranger. It must be hard on all of you having to get used to someone new so late in the battle. I know, though, that she will be a great and much stronger teammate than I ever was or even could be. I miss you all so much-even you Mentor-the pain is almost unbearable. How are the attacks going? No one injured yet are they? Living out in the country doesn't provide much television and my parents are strict about not letting me see any attacks on the news.

Antonio, you may have been the newer, techy ranger but to me you will always be my goofball brother that I love so much. Make sure to cook your famous baby barracuda for my sister, okay? And don't go breaking her heart or else I may just have to kill you.

Mia, I know that you and I were close but this won't change anything. We can still go shopping sometime, if you want to. If not, well, I understand. Thanks for being my big sister when I needed one the most!

Mike, take care of Mia, okay? Sheesh! Just ask her out already! You know you want to and a little PINK birdie told me that she loves you too and can't wait until you sweep her up off her feet. Make her relax every once in a while. She is super uptight. Just kidding! Mia, if you are still reading this then I guess I better start writing my will. Don't go to Serena asking her where we live please Mia, I swear I won't say anything else.

Kevin, try to get along with Antonio for me. I know it won't be easy for you but could you try for me? When this war is over and I can come see all of you again, I don't need you two and Mike acting like kindergarteners. especially in front of my parents.

Serena, don't overexert yourself in battle. Keep training to a minimum for at least another few days. I don't want you to get hurt before battle. Take extra caution when in battle and never let your guard down. I know you're doing a great job fulfilling your destiny.

All my love,

Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am just updating like crazy today, haha! That's good for my readers, huh. Anyway, please enjoy my writing. Don't own these beautiful characters, only the fictional chemistry between them.**

* * *

Dear Jayden,

I decided to send your letter separate from the rest. I hope you understand why. I am so, so, so sorry about everything that's happened between us. I never meant to hurt you or myself. Stupid of me to think I would be apart of this team when I wasn't born into it. I really miss you and it hurts me to not be able to be there, making you breakfast, telling you to not train, taking breaks and goofing off, and above all, not being able to love you. I miss your smile and the way your eyes sparkle when I or even the team do something right or when I...or when we... Forget it. It probably hurts you to even here me mention it.

Just promise me you will never stop writing to me. I need to know that the team's okay...more importantly that you are okay. I don't care if the rules do not allow it but I just need reassurance that you will be protected.

Please protect Serena for me. Don't let her make a stupid mistake and end her life. Don't let her go after Dekker or Dayu no matter what she has done to hurt me. Xandred is tough, but I believe that you guys can beat him. And when the war is over, we can be together. Forever. Enclosed is the promise ring.

Always yours forever,

Emily


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please enjoy the first real chapter of this story.**

* * *

The letter to the team came first. Mentor Ji went into town and while grocery shopping, picked up the mail and noticed a letter from a town in the country addressed to him. It was Emily's letter and he knew the team would be excited to read it, although he wasn't sure about one red-clad fire samurai member. He had his suspicions about what was going on between his "son" and the yellow earth samurai but wasn't completely sure.

Riding back to the Shiba house on his motorcycle, he contemplated how Jayden would react to the letter sent to the team, or at least he thought even if it were addressed to the team at all.

Stepping through the gate, he saw Serena sparring with Mike, Kevin and Mia practicing on a dummy together, he didn't notice Antonio so he concluded that he was out fishing-a habit he had been neglecting since Emily left. Carefully walking into the gates, he saw Mike and Serena sparring and was kind of upset. Although Serena was a great samurai, he was depressed that Emily had to leave. Serena had potential but Emily kept the team together. Looking farther into the dojo, he noticed Kevin and Mia beating up a dummy, Jayden wasn't in his line of sight-for that he was grateful-Antonio was fishing for the first time since Emily's been gone. Calling each samurai to come he handed Serena the letter, since he assumed she would want to read it first. After glancing over it, she handed it to the other samurais respectively-Kevin then Mia then Mike. Quickly going into the house in search of his "son" he scurried into the kitchen only to find it empty. Each room was the same until he reached what was known as Emily's bench.

Jayden was staring into space, his mind completely blank except for one thing. _**Emily.**_ Her smile, the way her eyes lit up at seeing him, her laugh...it all came rushing at him at once. No one knew how hard Emily leaving had hurt him. He often thought about what they had had. It was special and nothing that either of them had experienced. The team had often found him like that, on the bench looking at all the flowers and yet nothing at the same time.

"Jayden." That single word brought him out of reminiscing and he slowly turned his head to his "father".

"The team just got a letter from Emily." That had sparked his interest.

"What did it say?"

"It was addressed to the team. I didn't want to open it without the team all present."

"Serena opened the letter." It wasn't a question, just a mere fact.

"Indeed. I think you should come with me." He demanded.

Reluctant yet curious, Jayden followed Ji inside the house and into Mia and recently Serena's room. Crouching down, Ji pulled a letter out from under the bed. It was addressed to him.

"I found this while Serena was moving into this room. I didn't want to touch it since it is for you. I don't recognize the writing though so be careful." With that said, Ji left the room.

Holding the letter, Jayden knew the writing and almost in a trance-like state walked across the hall into his room and laid down on the bed. Positioning himself to be lying with his face in the pillow, he sucked in a deep breath and let a tear fall. The sheets still smelled like her. Calming himself down enough to breathe easy he hesitantly picked up the envelope.

Upon opening it something heavy yellow and red fell out. It had been inscribed to say _**"you**_ _**jump"**_ in yellow letters over a red background. Thinking that he already knew what it was he read the letter and smiled to himself. Quietly, he walked over to the window and climbed out with only one thought in mind.


End file.
